Refrigerator doors which fit over frozen and fresh food compartments typically include shelves on which additional food stuffs may be stored. Such shelves usually have front barriers which help retain food stuffs on the shelves, particularly as the refrigerator doors are opened and closed. The height of these barriers are fixed with respect to their shelves. That is, some shelves have higher barriers, and some shelves have shorter barriers.
Higher barriers better retain taller food stuffs on their corresponding shelves as refrigerator doors are opened and closed, but they make shorter food stuffs stored on these shelves more inaccessible. On the other hand, lower barriers permit easier access to shorter food stuffs, but inadequately retain taller food stuffs with centers of gravity that are above the tops of the lower barriers. Accordingly, taller foodstuffs should be stored on shelves having higher barriers, and shorter foodstuffs should be stored on shelves having lower barriers.
However, if a refrigerator door does not have a mix of shelves which matches the particular combination of taller and shorter foodstuffs to be stored thereon, taller foodstuffs may be stored on shelves having lower barriers and/or shorter foodstuffs may be stored on shelves having higher barriers. Accordingly, the taller food stuffs can tip around their higher centers of gravity and fall out of the shelves when the refrigerator door is opened and closed, and shorter foodstuffs may not be particularly accessible.
The present invention is directed to an arrangement which solves one or more of the above noted problems.